


The Riverside

by NMartin



Series: One Day, One Story [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby x Raven, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Raven had sex near the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of my “One Day, One Story” project. This project is basically me writing a small fic every day, but with the added detail that the topic of the story will be random. That’s where you guys come in, you are the ones who choose that topic and the pairing. For that you can leave 3 words in a comment or sending them to me in a message, whatever you like more! You can send more than one set of words :)
> 
> The words have to be:  
> — A name / shipname (i.e. Doctor Mechanic)  
> — A place / object / action (i.e. River)  
> — A genre (i.e. fluff, smut, drama, etc )
> 
> I will put these words in three different jars, then every day take one of each and create a story based on these words. That way all stories will be random, and not even me will know what will they be about. Hope you like the idea!

“You look really good with these shorts, you know?” Raven laughed, swimming to the woman as the other lay on the shore. They were spending the day in a small but deep river that gave to the large lake where the Ark had landed weeks ago, and after checking that it was safe to swim in it it had become the main place for the Sky people to spend their free time in. Everyone had tasks, but after teaching Clarke to stitch wounds, Abby only had to take care of worse injuries. The woman did not want to get her clothes wet, knowing that she only had another change of clothes— she did not want to have to run back to the Ark naked. She sighed, it was extremely nice to have free time— she had only had small moments of peace up in space. “You’d look better without them though.”

It was then when Raven got out of the water and sat on her lap, soaking her clothes as she wrapped her arms around her neck. “Baby, I don’t want to get wet...” the woman muttered, faking annoyance. Raven smirked and leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend passionately. Abby’s body relaxed, her hands wrapping around the girl and squeezing her rear. Only wearing a tank top and old shorts, the girl looked way too hot for her to resist. And Raven obviously knew that. “Baby, why did we come here…?”

“Because we’ve got free time now, and this place is beautiful?”

“Yeah, and also it’s like almost a mile away from people.”

“Are you suggesting I only brought you here because I wanted to have sex?”

“Yes.”

“You know me so well.” the girl laughed against the other’s lips, moving her fingers to pull up the woman’s top and grinning. Letting out a laugh, Abby pulled the girl impossibly close and kept kissing her. She had known from the moment that the girl had told her to spend their afternoon together that she wanted to have sex with her, the hint being dropped a few times in the past days. And that morning, when the other had spoken about a date up the river, she had known. Now, Raven was removing her pants, pulling back to kneel on the shore of the river and discard the piece of clothing with her top. Then she removed her own clothes, eagerly, needing the woman. “I’ve been planning this all week.”

“You need a week to plan how to eat me ou—” the woman’s words were interrupted by the girl kissing her fiercely, efficiently shutting her up before she felt Raven’s fingers inside her underwear. Moaning against the other’s lips, Abby leaned back on the sand, pulling her on top of her. “Mm, baby…” she hummed, hands moving to the girl’s bottom to pull her against her core. Raven’s fingers found her clit, quickly going to make circles on her clit.

“I am pretty sure that now you won’t be complaining about coming here, huh?” the girl grinned as she pushed two fingers inside the woman. Her thumb was now pressed against her clit, rubbing slow circles against it as she moved to kiss the woman’s neck. “We don’t have much time though. Clarke and the others are coming here in like five minutes.” she spoke normally as she pushed her fingers in and out of the woman.

“C—Clarke?!” she gasped, eyes going wide as she felt the other laugh against her skin.

“Don’t you know that it is offensive to scream another girl’s name during sex?”

“Are you saying that—” she moaned, Raven’s fingers pushing faster in and out of her. “Shit are you seriou— Oh my god.” the woman closed her eyes, feeling the other press a bite on her throat. “Shit rave, be quick.” she hissed, running her fingernails on the girl’s back.

“Why? Scared your daughter catches you being fucked by her best friend, Abby?”

“What do you think?!” she groaned. Truth was, Raven was making sure she did not come quickly, the girl’s skillful fingers not pushing as deep and fast as the girl could but enough to have her on the edge quickly. “Fuck, please Raven make me come. Please, please, before Clarke comes—”

“Trust me, I will. But wouldn’t it be funny to have your daughter traumatized by finding her mother half naked on the shore, being fucked by a girl half her age who happens to be Clarke’s best friend? Wouldn’t it be hilarious?”

“Raven this is not funny please make me come.”

The girl smirked. “Two minutes babe.”

“No, you make me come now or the next time you get a bullet on your spine I am leaving you to die.”

“You would not dare.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, okay. No need to make death threats, babe.” the girl grinned, observing the mark her last bite had left on the woman’s throat before kissing her deeply. Her fingers started slamming inside of the woman eagerly, as fast as deep as she could. Her wrist hurt, but she did not care— the woman’s moans were the best cure.

“Fuck Raven— Oh— Raven, shit.” Abby was shuddering, her walls tensing around the girl’s fingers as she let out a final moan. If Clarke or anyone was near, it was sure they had heard her. Raven slowed her movements, letting the woman ride out her orgasm. Honestly, teasing the woman was her favorite part of having sex with her— well, along with being buried between her legs. “I’m going to kill you.” the woman panted, lying on the sand. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Come on babe. It’s not like Clarke caught u—”

“Raven what—” a female voice spoke from the woods, the blonde girl followed by a group of teenagers appearing from between the trees. Perplexed, she looked at the other, then moved to stare at the woman beneath her. “ _MOM?!_ ”


End file.
